


What Did You Just Say?

by LivesToLead



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, David loves gwen, F/M, No Strings Attached, Rating May Change, Unrequited Love?, depending if I do a second chapter, fuck buddies basically, gwen emotionally unavailable?, implied stuff, it was just supposed to be fun, not a huge mess, they watch bob ross together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: "If David could act like nothing has happened, well, then she can too."It starts from the end basically, I'm not good at descriptions, so just bare with me, I promise it's above mediocreThis is however my first Gwenvid / Camp Camp Fic, so be gentle with meAlso heavily inspired by raenbowsofficial comic on tumblrIf David's last name comes up, forestwater87 on tumblr came up with it!!!





	1. What Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my quickly written trash, because it's been in my head for a week now and it needed to get out immediately

_ “I love you.” _ He pants out onto her neck.

Her head snaps down to look at David, his eyes are as wide as hers feels. 

“What’d you say?” Gwen’s voice is quiet, her eyebrows scrunched as she looks into his eyes. 

“N-Nothing,” he stutters as he shakes his head hurriedly, “let’s just-” he leans back into her kiss, pressing himself against her, chest to chest, he holds her thigh tighter against him. 

She brings her hands between, pushing on his chest, look of confusion on her face. “David?”

They look at each other in silence for a few seconds before David sighs leaning his forehead against hers.

“I-I think,” he squeezes his eyes shut, “that I love you.” He looks at her with his big eyes, his big dumb eyes. Gwen slowly sits up, not making eye contact. “Gwen?” 

“I,” she moves faster, getting up moving out from under him, “can’t,” picking up her stuff, putting her clothes on quickly, she gets to the doorway and turns around to face David, he’s standing at the edge of the bed, wounded. “I just can’t.” Is all she can say before opening the door running to her room. The slam of her door is deafening.  Neither of them get much sleep that night. 

 

Getting up in the morning is hassle, not because she has to get ready, or face the campers, but rather facing a certain someone. A certain someone who couldn’t keep their mouth shut, who couldn’t seem to get the point of ‘no strings attached’. The day has to be faced anyway. 

Heading to the mess hall is even an issue, each step feeling like she has lead in her shoes. The campers are already gathered around waiting for instructions, Davids there too, of course he is, they make brief eye contact, his eye’s are dull missing his signature sparkle, she looks away quickly. She makes it to the front standing next to David, she doesn’t look anywhere but forward. 

 

“Alright Campers,” his voice makes her jump a bit, “Time for todays activities.” He begins to list off the different things for the day, his voice isn’t sad, it isn’t monotone, or dull or melancholy or indifferent or, not david. He’s acting like the night before never happened, like he didn’t confess, and she didn’t reject him. It’s not that she wants him to sad, but it was like the past 2 months never happened. “Right Gwen?” His cheerful voice reaches her ears she jumps a little in surprise looking over at him quickly then at the campers, their waiting. 

“Oh, uh, Yeah.” She says indifferently, not looking anywhere particular. 

“Alright everybody, let’s get a move on!” David’s voice, chipper as ever, as he leads the kids to the docks. Gwen watches them leave, their voices travel of different conversations, she looks over at David, he’s smiling.

If David could act like nothing has happened, well, then she can too. 


	2. But I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of torture Gwen decides enough's, enough, she misses David even if she can't completely admit it to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a thing now  
> Hey welcome back to my garbage  
> This is longer than the last chapter, but not by much  
> Yes there will be a third chapter, will either update tomorrow or the next day or earlier, who knows, lets see how this plays out

It turns out, acting like nothing happened is just about the hardest thing she’s ever had to do at this camp. First off, they both had to get out of habits that they had accumulated over the past month. For example, knocking, is something they had both forgotten about, so if someone was in the shower or in the bathroom in general, there would be blushing and awkwardness. Also touching, people who were just co workers didn’t casually touch each others hands, backs, or waists, that one was mostly David, which always led to the same set of dialogue. 

_ “David?” _

_ “Oh, sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine, actually I wanted to,” _

_ “I hear the campers calling me.” _

And then he would leave, which was always in some way, to Gwen, heartbreaking? After getting so close to this person she’s worked with for years, he can’t even so much as make eye contact with her. Every night was lonely and painful as they would get back to their quarters and neither one of them would say a thing. She thought, that if they had ever stopped their nightly escapades that at least they would still have their friendship, and they could still sit on their respective chairs and watch Bob Ross or read in silence, she didn’t think their laughter and conversations would come to a halt. She had to admit, she missed David, she missed him more than she cared to admit to herself. Life without him has been hell, she misses his hugs, his annoying jokes, his nervous touches, his loud laughter, the way he’d play the guitar on saturday afternoons while she read, his smile, the way he’d hold her and tell her she was the world, forehead kisses before they’d leave one of their rooms, giving her the strength to face the day, I guess she knew why now, he loved her, something she hadn’t been on the receiving end of before. How did she feel about this? She didn’t know because how can you see someone that you’ve known for years, in a different light. David did it, she’s still not quite sure how he did, but he’s always been somewhat of a hopeless romantic, which going into their agreement she should’ve been more aware of. This was her fault, and she had to fix it. 

 

“David.” Gwen calls, seeing him begin to enter his room for the night, he turns to look at her like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Yes?” He asks cautiously. 

“We have to talk.” She states simply arms crossed, she watches as David’s face seems to droop.

“Not today Gwen,” he offers a small smile and turns to stare at his door, “we have a big day planned for tomorrow.” He walks into his room before Gwen can respond. 

Granted she hadn’t thought that out thoroughly, she debates going back into her room and forget about their friendship, but she can’t. Walking to David’s door starts to raise Gwen’s anxiety, what if he doesn’t even want to be friends anymore, what if he hates her and wants nothing to do with her. She wouldn’t blame him, if she was being honest with herself. Finding herself faced with a closed door, like life had given her so many times, she softly knocks on the door.

“David?” She looks down to see the light under the door gains a shadow, she looks back up. “I want to talk.” Looking back down to see shadow shift but not leave, was somewhat encouraging? There’s nothing, but silence that follows and she almost leaves, but remembers what that means if she does. Gwen knocks again, but in a certain rhythm. “Do you want to build a snowman?” She can’t help, but to smile, hoping that it appeals to David’s inner child. It’s silent, and she had started thinking there was no hope left, until the door slowly opens.

“What.” The words are quick and filled with no emotions, not very David like in general. 

“I,” looking between David’s eyes and seeing how they’re void of emotion, is probably the worst thing she’s ever seen, “want us to be friends again.” Gwen spits out, but it continues. “I want us to be close again, and hang out and just go back to normal, because honestly David,” she looks down, “I’m exhausted.” They stand in silence, David obviously searching for something to say. 

“Me too.” Is all he can say, Gwen looks up at him hopefully, she’s happy, up until he starts to frown. “But, I can’t.” He shrugs apologetically “I would love nothing more than to act like everything is normal between us, but I can’t.” A sad chuckle escapes his lips as he brushes his hair back. “Gwen, you’re one of the greatest people I have ever met and one of the most beautiful. It pains me every day we’re not together, and when we’re not  _ together _ . I love you, and I know you don’t feel the same way, it pains me every time we’re together and I can’t hold you and can’t tell you all the reasons why.” David chokes up a bit, but keeps smiling, Gwen feels a lump form in the back of her throat. “I’m sorry.” Is the last thing he says and then closes the door.

Gwen stands there staring at the door waiting for something more, but nothing, the light under the door goes away, so she does too. 


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes us back to the first time  
> Gwen has to do something, cause she just can't sit around and sulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, yeah  
> Last chapter I guess  
> I didn't know this was going to be a thing, so I hope you enjoyed it  
> Also I tried my hand in smut, not so good at it, so its more like a heavy make out????  
> I will be writing Makki(max/nikki) (not short) Story, so check up on me once in a while just to see, also if your a fan, it's good information to know  
> Longer chapter cause, ya know, it's the last chapter

_ Fuck.  _ Gwen looks out at the campers, there’s chaos of course, this wouldn’t be the camp she applied to if there wasn’t, although she can’t help but to look at David as he tries to gain control, his smile never leaving. She still couldn’t wrap her head around how he was so calm, while she was over here slowly dying. When his relationship with Bonquisha ended he was an absolute mess, he didn’t really get it all out of his system up until he beat the shit out of her ‘new lover’, which according to Nikki was, “The most gangster shit,” she’s ever seen. Gwen laughs a bit at the memory of having the four come home and David looking completely embarrassed, it was that incident and a few others that led to her decision, to  _ look _ into their friendship a little more. 

Look, she was bored and lonely, and quiet honestly there’s nothing to do that was entertaining, unless you were a nature freak like David was. But she wasn’t, and she couldn’t deny that David was cute, and had something about him that just drew her in, maybe it was his innocence? Or it could’ve been her needing to know what else could be going on in his mind. What made David Tick? Did he even think about those kind of things? These are the questions she found herself asking, which led to their now predicament. Gwen tried to just drop little hints here and there, but that didn’t seem to work, because she had forgotten how clueless David could be, so she tried the more direct approach.

_ They sit in silence, David reading a survival guide of some sort and Gwen Reading her trashy novels, the ticking of the clock in the background, but just barely noticeable. _

_ “Hey David?” Gwen sets her book down looking at him with a straight face.  _

_ “Hm?” His eyes pop over his book to look at her, a content smile on his face as he waits for her to speak.  _

_ “Do you want to have sex?” David’s book drops into his lap as he sits up straight and begins to cough and choke. “Oh my god are you ok?”  Gwen begins to get up. _

_ His face is aggressively red as he gestures to her to sit back down, Gwen watches him struggle for air, he avoids looking at her. She decides that this could’ve been handled better, David starts to breathe again, he looks over at her sheepishly he coughs once more. _

_ “Sex?” His voice is hoarse as he looks at her nervously. “W-What is,” he takes a deep breath, “Why?” he asks,his face confused and red. _

_ “I’m bored.” Gwen can feel her face heat up, but keeps a straight face, looking at David’s still confused face she sighs. “Listen I’ve given this a lot of thought and decided it couldn’t be that bad, I mean we can bang every once in awhile when we’re tense or something, no strings attached, gives us something to do other than watch TV and read books.” She holds up her novel in example. _

_ David’s face doesn’t really give away anything, other than he has no idea how to react, his lips are pursed and his eyes are wide as he stares at Gwen for a long time.  _

_ “Look,” she sighs out looking down, “we can forget about it, it was just a suggestion, you don’t have to-”  _

_ “I-It’s not that I don’t want to!” David stutters out hurriedly, leaning over to her chair touching her arm, his eye’s look at the ground,  an expression she hadn’t seen before comes across his face, he sighs. “I’m not,” a sort of groan escapes his throat, “it’s not that I haven’t, I’m just,” Gwen smiles watching him struggle with words, she stands up and walks in front of David’s chair. “And you’re very,” David looks up at Gwen and watches as she sets her knee on either side of him so she’s straddling him, she smirks at his wide eyes, “pretty.” The silence between them is deafening, nothing, but the ticking clock and the crickets, David keeps his arms on the armrests of the chair, though his fingers twitch. “Gwen-?” _

_ “Sh,” she brings a finger to his mouth, “don’t say anything.” She whispers and slowly leans down.  _

_ Gwen watches as David’s eyes flutter close, she allows hers to do the same as she feels their lips connect. A feeling she hadn’t in months surges through her as the electricity sparks, she presses harder, David makes a sound of surprise, but continues on. The kiss is nervous, but smooth and honestly it’s fantastic, it’s bliss, it’s exciting and it’s freedom. Gwen’s hands have found their way to David’s hair and down the back of his shirt feeling the smooth skin that lies beneath, although her partner’s arms stay pinned down, his hands squeezing the chair in excitement. Pulling away, David’s lips still follow, whimpering a little at the loss of contact, Gwen kisses up his jaw.  _

_ “Touch me.” She whispers into his ear, she gives it a little nip before kissing it.  _

_ David shudders, he releases his hold on the chair and grabs onto Gwen’s waist giving it a squeeze. Gwen continues a trail of kisses a long David’s neck, removing his neck handkerchief letting it float to the ground, allowing more access. Gwen nibbles lower on his neck, enjoying the sounds coming out of David’s mouth, she smiles into one kiss as she feels David’s hands sneak their way under her shirt, his hands were surprisingly rough, she thought they would be smooth, but boy was she glad to be wrong.  _

_ The deeper they went, the more questions they asked each other. “Can I?” “Are you ok?” “Is this ok with you?” and with each question the answers became more hurried and more urgent, to the point where they weren’t even asking questions anymore, they would just act on pure instinct, and it was probably one of Gwen’s best experiences. Each pant, moan, and groan, grew louder each time, and each time they would muffle it, (they didn’t want to wake any campers), they’d either kiss, or bite down, which probably egged them on more than anything. It wasn’t pure or soft, it was smooth, yet rough, and sort of nasty, but by the end of it, they couldn’t help but look at each other and laugh. Now they knew everything about each other, had seen each other at one of their most vulnerable times and yet when they went back to their respective rooms and woke up in the morning, it was like nothing happened, they were friends and they talked and joked and it was perfect and serine.  _

But now that sucked because he didn’t even act like they were friends, this was all her fault. He cared too much, and she just cared too little.  _ But are you sure about that.  _ Ok so maybe she did care, a lot, because she’s realized that she’s miserable without David, and it wasn’t just their friendship she missed, she just missed him, David as a whole.  _ I love him.  _ There was nothing she could do about it, she starts to walk down the hill to reach the group before they could do anymore damage.  _ Fuck. _

 

Now, Gwen hadn’t thought this through, she just knew David was a hopeless romantic, so she just decided on the first thing that came to mind and decided that could spontaneous enough. So that’s why she now stood outside of David’s door, sweaty, heart racing, and shaky hands. 

“This is the most stupidest shit.” Gwen says to herself before leaning down and pressing play on the stereo. 

It takes a moment, she watches as the darkness under the door disappears and is replaced with light. She debates on whether or not to just run back to her room, but it’s not like she could if she wanted to anyway, she was paralyzed with fear. David opens the door, looking a little surprised when he see’s Gwen, he looks between her and the stereo. 

“Gwen, what’re you-?” Gwen puts her finger to his lips and sings along. 

“Home is wherever I’m with you.” David stares at her confused. “Listen to the music.” Gwen says just above a whisper, looking down, her tears welling up a bit, they stand and listen, when she finally looks up and says with the steadiest voice she could use. “I’ve never loved one like you.” From that point on the music is only background.

David stares with wide eyes. “Gwen?” he asks tentatively, she feels a tear fall down her cheek.  _ Shit. _

“Surprise,” she says with little enthusiasm, “this is, this was the only way I could think of telling you.” A few more tears slip out as she watches David, his blank stare unchanging. “I miss you, and I swear this isn’t me trying to pity you or anything, I’ve just never had anyone love me before.” Gwen shrugs slightly. “But I totally understand if you already hate me-” She’s cut off.

“I love you so much.” David huffs out, Gwen only just noticing how heavy he’s breathing. 

David rushes forward to give her a breathtaking kiss, and that’s exactly how it felt as he grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers, it was so much more special than any other kiss they had ever shared.

When they did pull away they looked each other in the eye and leaned their foreheads together, both content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Gwen be singing is Home by Edward Sharpe  
> Thanks for sticking around to the end friends  
> Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted


End file.
